Number 12
by Lunaverserocks
Summary: I have no name, I have no past. What lies before me is unknown. The people I have come accross are unlike my Master except one: Wolverine
1. New People

**I don't own any of the X-Men series. I just had this sudden idea and had to get it out.**

**---**

She ran. There was nothing that she could do to stop it. The water twirled around her, mocking her and crashing into the people around her. She threw her hands above her head and the water cascaded into the trees, creating her exit.

There was a man with claws. He told her to go. She didn't think that he cared and he was protecting her. She was his weapon…

---

I got up from the ground…

I was really dusty and shook out my clothes violently. My surroundings were new to me and I had no idea how to get out of the dense forest I was in. Something deep inside of me told me to go north and follow my heart the rest of the way but I was anxious. I didn't know which way north was…

If only I had _him…_

I couldn't remember much about the previous night…only that I ran for what seemed like days upon end without stopping – just as I was trained to do. I only knew him as Master…that's what he wanted me to call him. He called me something…but I can't remember it.

I started to walk through the forest. I examined things that I never knew existed before…trees that had small needles on them. When I grasped the needle, it pricked me and I refrained from touching anymore of them. I figured that those trees were evil…and mutant…just like me.

I started to rush through the trees and brush because the hair on the back of my neck started to prick up. When the hairs on your neck start to perk, you know that something is coming…or you're really cold. I couldn't remember why I was running after about ten minutes and my heart was thumping loudly in my chest.

I looked around myself and noticed a black jet falling in the sky. My head gave a sudden shift to watch the jet and I grimaced. Thoughts sprinted through my mind and I was hit with the realization that the jet landed about 1000 feet north. Curiosity kills.

I sprinted toward the jet and the forest seemed to loosen up. The trees started to appear less and less until I was within a clearing…with the jet. The bottom hatch opened and several people came out. I looked around hurriedly and found and large bush that could hide me if I tried hard enough.

I jumped behind the bush and waited. The people that came out were in strange outfits and the only thought that went through my head was: were they like me?

There was a man in yellow sniffing the air like Master had always done in a new place. I froze. Master was always good at finding things that didn't belong in an area. If this guy was as good as Master, then he would find me…since I didn't belong in the area.

The man pointed to me and I freaked. My heartbeat started to beat faster than when I was at a full out sprint and I watched until my eyes wanted to burst. They started to walk toward me and I stood where I was. Master had always told me to stand my ground, even when I was a child.

The man in yellow was still sniffing the air and his wrists ejected sharp metal claws. The sight of the metal reflecting on my face from the sun was enough to terrify a normal human…but I wasn't normal. I grabbed a blade of grass-my only weapon and frowned. The man in yellow pawed at the bush with his claws but I evaded the claws with simplicity. The man growled and a woman with the purest white hair I have ever seen placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Wolverine, you must calm down. Is there somebody in there?" she asked.

"Yeah…it's a girl. I can smell her fear. Her scent smells like she's been here for a while, running," he growled.

I was freaked. Are you kidding me?! He knew about me that much by sniffing me?! Master didn't even do that much.

Another man leaned down to the bush. This must have looked really funny from a distance: 3 people talking to a bush.

"Little girl, we know that you're frightened," he said, "but we would appreciate it if you came out of the bush on your own accord."

Nobody had ever talked to me like that. I started to move and I kept the blade of grass within my hand. I stood up slowly and the people frowned. I knew that they all had a mutant power just by the look of them and I cringed. The grass turned to water and ash in my hand and I made the water slice my way through the crowd of people.

I stopped suddenly as a man in a wheelchair came off of the black jet. His gaze was soft and relaxed. His bald head made him look like Mr. Clean but I didn't mind that. Mr. Clean seemed to be like a nice guy…always cleaning random peoples' houses.

"Do you have a name?" he asked.

My name popped into my mind when his voice entered through my brain. His voice seemed to ring through my head as if he wasn't speaking, but looking deep into my mind. I cut him off. He was a person who dwelled on another person's psyche.

"My name is Number 12," I whispered.

---

**Please review. I'd really like it.**


	2. New Things

**I don't own anything or anybody other than Twelve. She is my baby ^.^**

* * *

"Twelve?" he repeated.

"Yes," I said calmly.

"Where are you from?" he asked, his voice calm as he moved forward. His hands slid over the stick that activated the small motor in his wheelchair. He accelerated toward me and I backed away. He stopped and I stopped. I still hadn't answered him and the man in yellow spandex started to smell the air ferociously.

"Somebody's coming," he whispered.

I cringed. Master had told me that he probably wasn't going to find me again. This was not going to be Master so quickly. I calmed down since my heartbeat had skyrocketed. The bald one seemed to have noticed that I was breathing harder.

"Are you in trouble?" he asked.

I looked at him, straight into the eyes and nodded. I knew that the person running after me wasn't Master. It was the chasers. He looked at me and then at the others.

"Then we should get going," the man with the claws sniggered. "Or we can stay around and fight."

I faced him and shook my head. Master had made me leave the battle. He said that I wasn't strong enough for what was coming. I had agreed with him.

"Then we shall go," the man in the wheelchair said, ushering me to the giant black jet behind him. I knew the thing was a jet, but I had never been inside one before. Airplanes, yes. Jets, no. I hesitated for a moment and then the man in yellow put his hand on my back to usher me in. I shrugged his hand off of me and quivered. The bald man noticed. He looked at the man in yellow intensely and there was no reply.

I started to walk up into the jet after the man in the wheelchair. The woman and men behind me followed and they got into their seats immediately. I stood, helpless. I had no idea what to do and the man in yellow told me to sit "Here." I had no idea where 'here' was.

"He means over there Twelve," the wheelchair man replied. He pointed to a chair in the middle of the row. He accelerated himself toward me and I sat down. At first I was a little intimidated that he sat next to me but calmed down. I did not want him in my mind, something that he obviously wanted to do. "Where are you from?" he questioned again.

I didn't look at him. "Pennsylvania," I answered slowly.

He nodded. "Where in Pennsylvania?"

I looked at him. "Adams County…" (I picked a random county.)

"Good farms there I hear…" he said. I wanted to glare at him. Instead, I glared at my hands. "Did you farm?"

"I don't wanna talk about it…" I muttered.

"Well kid," the man in yellow said, "We need to know something about you. We got your name kid, but other than that, we know nothing about you."

"I don't know much about me…" I said slowly. "I was raised by the government…" I admitted.

They all looked at me. Even the one driving turned on the autopilot to stare. I looked down into my hands, studying them. I found a freckle that I didn't know was there. The man in the wheelchair studied me.

"If you would allow me to read your mind, perhaps I can find out more about you," he said.

"No thank you. I know enough about me," I said.

We landed a short time after. They had asked me no other questions and I still felt tense. The sliding door closed above us and they started to walk out of the bottom of the jet. The man in yellow made a motion for me to follow the rest of them and I did. I have no idea why, but my feet were walking by themselves.

"I saw you use a piece of grass as a weapon," the woman whispered to me. "What else can you do?"

I was a little shocked. I had known that these people were just like me, but only one other person had asked me that question…my father.

My mind drifted away from those memories and the happier moments of my mother replaced them. I had left my mind open for a second during the transition and the man in the wheelchair stopped. He turned to me and I quivered. Had that short second allowed him to see my father and mother?

I found the courage to answer the woman's question. "I can control water," I said to her.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"How were you able to defend yourself with a blade of grass?" the man with a bar across his eyes asked.

"I separated the water in the grass from the other substances," I said, my cheeks becoming red.

The man in the wheelchair was still looking at me.

"Storm, could you find Twelve a new change of clothes?" the wheelchair man asked.

"Yes Professor," she said.

As soon as the woman had gone, I felt alone. I was used to a man's presence but I had nobody here that I could trust. The man in the wheelchair seemed nice but he kept digging into my head.

"Did you have another name?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "I don't remember it though." I shivered. It had suddenly gotten very cold and my loose-fitting outdoor clothes had no comparison to air conditioning. I allowed the thought that I was cold to get to the wheelchair man.

"You can call me Professor," he said. "And I knew that already."

I smiled for once and he smiled back. Storm came up to hand me the clothes and they were brand new. I had never had new clothes before. I let that excitement show through to the mind reader. He smiled again. His smile was welcoming and I really started to enjoy his presence even though he was a mind reader.

* * *

**Please review. I would like it a lot ^.^**


	3. New Places

**I had fun working on this during office hours! I now have a full time job and work about twelve hours a day, I know...what a coincidence. (I know that I definatly did not spell that right). I also have Marching Band right now and control over 1400 pieces of music as Head Librarian. It's fun, but very exhausting work. Please review to my latest installment of Number Twelve.**

* * *

It had become darker as the day progressed and the woman named Storm showed me to a room that I was supposed to share with another student at the Institute. I looked at the room and frowned. It was a pasty gray, something that I had gotten used to since I had spent so many years with the government. It seems like wherever I go, nobody knows about colors. Storm then walked over toward a dresser and pulled out the drawer. Inside the drawer, somebody had placed some clean clothes and all of the necessities.

I rested my head on the pillows and they smelled like laundry detergent. It had been a long time since I smelled any kind of clean smell on fabric before. The sheets that I used to have were itchy and browning from the dirt that I commonly slept on while the sheets no under me were soft, new, and welcoming. I hadn't had this kind of experience since I was a little girl.

The door opened and I immediately jumped from the bed, and watched a girl enter. She was staring at a laptop. One hand was holding the laptop in place while the other hand was typing vigorously. She didn't notice me staring at her until she plopped on the bed and looked at a poster. She jumped in surprise and glared.

"Who are you?!" she asked me quickly, demanding me to tell her my name.

"My name is Twelve," I said to her. I gave her my shorter name, most people at the government facility I was at called me Twelve instead of Number Twelve. It was kind of like that getting called by your last name thing in the army.

"What a silly name," she declared. I looked at her calmly. She seemed really stuck up, and I had never encountered a personality like hers before. Her glare softened and she smiled. "Sorry, I have some pretty bad mood swings. My name is Liz, but most people call me Tech. I can control computers," she said.

I nodded and sat on the comfy bed beside me. She stared at her laptop and started to mumble things that I could not comprehend. She said something about how the CPU needed to reboot. With a wave of her hand, the system crashed, and then uploaded again.

I stared but wanted to get out of the room. I stood from the bed, opened the door and looked down the hallway. When the woman they called Storm led me to the room, she entered from the left. I now knew that way and traveled right. Right led me to a very open hallway with a large window at the end. I stared out of the widow. The trees were the greenest that I had seen them from the three-story institute, and the ground was paved with flowers covering every path. I breathed out and smelled the fresh air.

The Institute that I was currently walking around in was either going to be a horrible, or great place to be.

My mouth seemed to dry out and my body demanded for water. I wandered the halls again, thinking about where the kitchen might be. In every training exercise with the government, they said that the kitchen was the center of the house, the glue of the family. Where the majority of the people were, the kitchen was around it. I found many people in a particular hallway, carrying books and calculators. They disappeared within doors and I became hopeless.

I am a very curious person and opened a door where I felt large amounts of water being held. The door led to a greenhouse. Storm, the woman I had met only a short time ago was in the room, cleaning up papers on some of the desks that were arranged in a very careful fashion.

She glanced up at me and smiled. "Could I help you Twelve?" she asked.

I stared at the ground. "Could you show me around? I'm a little lost," I admitted. "I cannot find the kitchen."

She nodded her head and dumped the papers that she had collected into the recycling bin by the main desk. She headed back toward me and opened the door.

She showed me to the kitchen. It was beautiful. Not even the government could compare with how nice this kitchen was. The floors were a sparkling white, the countertops: clean. I motioned toward the sink and she looked at me. "Would you like a glass of water?" she asked.

I nodded and she pulled a cup out of the top cabinet. Note to self: mutants, like humans, keep things in their kitchen cabinets. She turned on the faucet and the water spewed out quickly. She filled the cup and handed it over to me.

"How about we sit down?" she asked in a sweet voice.

I could not say no to her. She was so nice. Her facial features were entrancing too. Her calming eyes seemed to stare deep into your soul, but not troop into your brain. I sat down on a mahogany chair and she sat across from me. I took a sip of water and she smiled.

"How long has it been since you first found out that you were a mutant?" she asked.

"It's been a long time," I whispered. I hadn't actually been keeping track of how long. What kind of person asks that? It's like asking: 'How long has it been since you stopped taking baby formula?'

"Weeks, month's maybe?" she said.

"A few years," I admitted.

She seemed taken aback by my comment. Her face seemed calm but her eyes gave off the impression that she did not believe me.

"How comes the government wanted you?" she questioned.

That question crossed a line and my glass of water in front of me froze, breaking the glass. She stared at the glass and picked up the chunk of ice.

"Please don't ask me that," I said to her. I really do not want to talk about it.

She nodded. "I have locked closets of my past too," she whispered. "Sometimes it is okay to let them unlocked and review them."

* * *

**Please Review. Remember, the more you review, the quicker I type! :)**


	4. New Enemies

**I only own Number Twelve. She is my baby!**

* * *

I opened the door at night to go to bed. Tech was already sleeping in her light blue pajamas. Her computer was on a 'power saver' mode. I pulled back my covers, slipped in and fell asleep slowly. I felt uneasy. I had never slept here and I didn't want to let my mind wander for any telepath to enter. My eyes closed and I didn't realize how tired I really was.

---

I woke up in the middle of the night, thirsty. I opened the door, and headed to the kitchen. My footsteps were barely audible on the wooden floor. The floor was cold against my bare feet and I shivered as I got near the kitchen. I opened the door to a light that was already on. The man that reminded me of my master was sitting, reading the paper and drinking a beer. He looked up at me.

"And what are you doing sneaking around at night?" he asked while he returned to his paper.

I stared at him. "I got thirsty," I told him. He didn't reply and I grabbed a cup from the cupboard. I turned the faucet and he stared at me.

"Why don't you show me what exactly you can do," he said to me.

I did not feel like 'showing him what I could do'. The water finished emptying into the cup and I sat down at the table, across from him. I placed my hand over the water and it froze. I could tell that this bored him and I unfroze it. The water wiggled into the air and I made it travel around his head.

"It is a little difficult to make this beautiful because I mostly use this in fighting," I said, defending myself. "I also normally use larger amounts of water."

He nodded. "So you worked for the government. What went wrong?" he asked.

I looked up at him. There was something about his face that reminded me of a picture I saw somewhere and I cringed. "They thought that I got too powerful," I told him. "I became a threat."

He put down his paper. "What would make them think that?" he asked.

I looked at him and he was smirking. "I figured out a way to control something," I said. I wanted to get off of this subject. What I was about to tell him was a closely guarded secret that only master and I knew until a week ago.

"What could you control?" he asked, pressing me.

I looked at him and he seemed very interested in me. "What is your name? What can you do?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Logan. If I tell you what I can do, you had better tell me what you learned to control," he said.

"Fine."

He showed me his hand. "Watch it," he said as I touched the small openings in his hand. Claws ejected and I was taken aback.

"I remember you," I whispered as the metal shown against my face.

"Huh?" he said, retracting his claws.

"I was wondering why your face was so familiar, it is because…" I was saying. I caught myself as he sniffed the air.

He jumped up and I followed him through the kitchen and hallways. He thought that the smell was on the second floor, where the dormitories were and it was a male that he smelled. He sniffed the air and his claws ejected. "There's somebody here," he sneered.

I gulped.

We traveled the hallways and he sniffed the air repeatedly. I looked at the doors and cringed. All of the doors were sliced. Somebody had cut up the doors with their fingernails and made a number sign. My eyes grew wide and the man in front of me looked at me.

I looked back at him and then bolted down the hallways. I wanted out. I did not want the students in this facility harmed because somebody was after me. Logan followed me but I was running very fast. I had made it down the stairs, through the front door and toward the forest by the time he made it to the front door.

"Twelve!" he shouted.

I kept running, through the trees and into a small clearing. I stopped and heard breathing. "Please leave me alone. These people are nice. They are just like me," I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Nobody is like you, Twelve," a man hissed.

He exited the shadows and I quivered. I had gotten used to the safety of the mansion as his black eyes looked at me, searching the depths of my soul.

"Stop it," I said quickly. He smiled.

"Stop what?" he mocked.

"I know exactly what you can do. You've been my master for years," I whispered.

He backed me up into a tree and I froze against it. "You lead somebody else here," he whispered. I looked in the direction his nose was and could feel the presence of Logan. He grabbed my forehead and whipped me up into the air, across the small clearing we were in. I landed on my butt, rolling on the ground for a few feet. I was dizzy.

He laughed. "In two days you have gotten so weak," he muttered. I could tell that Logan was waiting in the shadows of the trees for the right time, but that meant that master could also sense him. He grabbed my throat and started to choke me.

"You're not going to kill me," I said in between breaths. "I am too valuable to you."

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" he asked me. "I'm getting paid for it."

My eyes opened wide and Logan busted through the trees. His claws were extended and master let go of my throat. I grabbed his legs and tripped him.

"You will not hurt these mutants," I said to him. He kicked me off of him and glared at me.

"Too bad. They would be a tasty snack," he smiled. Logan ran for him again and master smiled. He punched him in the gut, sending him flying and then kicked him in the face as he left.

I stared at master as he left. "Don't come back," I said to him.

He turned to me a smiled. "Oh, I _will_ be back."

He left and I ran up to Logan. I tried to lift him but he was much to heavy for me. I looked at the wounds that he had sustained while he climbed through the trees and grabbed water from the air. I started to heal his wounds but noticed that they were already healing. My eyes grew large and I watched him open his eyes, eject his claws and hold them up to my neck.

"What are you?" he asked.

I looked at him. "A multi-billion dollar government experiment."

* * *

**This chapter was very fun and I bet that you guys are so confused about what is going on. All shall be explained in the next chapter and further chapters to come. Keep reading, and keep reviewing.**


	5. New Secrets

**Yeah, I know. You all hate me because I havent' updated. Well, I've had absolutely no time and I should really be studying right now too. My scheduel is so full that I barely have time to sleep and eat. I have Marching Band, Librarian work, Clarinet studies, Japanese homework, work, cleaning, and many other things that ruin my day! I hope that you like this chapter. This chapter was inspired by a really bad dream that I had the other day, so I hope that you like learning about Number Twelve's past!**

* * *

He walked me back to the mansion with his claws extended. He was behind me, his claws occasionally pricked my back and I tried to curve my back so I wouldn't get pricked. It wasn't working.

As we got up to the back entrance, there were other mutants waiting. The Professor was among them and he looked at what Logan was doing and Logan retracted his claws. I did not want to look at the Professor but opened up my mind to what had just happened. He seemed to stare at me and then turn to Logan to read his side of the story.

"Why was he after you?" the Professor asked slowly. The others looked at him.

"Who was after her?" Storm asked.

"Apparently somebody she knows," Logan growled. "Why don't you tell us more about yourself?" he said, demanding and not asking.

"Can we go inside?" I asked them. "I don't want to stay out here."

They seemed surprised that I didn't want to stay outside but I was cold. The pajamas that they had given me were cotton but it was nearing forty degrees outside. My blood was flowing rapidly because of the excitement, but I was unable to stay warm.

Storm was the first to near the back kitchen door and we went inside. I went for the corner, out of the view of the windows. He was out there, I could still sense his fingertips on my neck, squeezing.

I grabbed my neck, rubbed it gently, pulled my collar up and crossed my arms. I leaned against the wall and looked to the floor as they took their seats around the kitchen table, in front of the windows. I could feel their eyes on my frame and I started.

"I am Project Number Twelve in the Government Defense program. I was born normally, not like experiment Thirteen and Eight. I was the primary system of defense in case of a mutant rebellion against the government."

They all stared at me. "How many projects were there?" Logan asked.

I stared at him. There was a reason why he looked so familiar. He was a project himself. "There are fifteen that I know of," I told him.

"What are their ages?" the Professor asked.

"I started at age seven. Thirteen died at three and a half. Fourteen was still in surgery, getting her DNA reconfigured. I think that she is nine. Fifteen is twenty. He is the oldest project currently being reconfigured."

"What did you mean by started? Was there a choice?" Storm asked.

"There was a choice. I had no better option. I chose the government because they could teach me how to use this horrible thing called being a mutant."

"There is nothing horrible about being a mutant," the Professor said.

"I am horrible. I am a horrible mutant," I told them.

"Why do you say that?" Storm asked me.

I looked to the floor. "I've done some things that I'm not proud of," I told her.

"Then why don't you tell us what they are? Maybe they will be a clue for us to discus later," the Professor said.

"Start from the beginning," Logan said. "I hate putting together a timeline."

I stayed close to the wall and peered out of the window. "I had a family. I had a loving mom and a very…difficult…father. My mom was a mutant. She would control water just like me. My father did not know that my mother was a mutant when he married her. He hated mutants and she never told him until I was born. Her water didn't break like most human beings. Of course, the water moved to the wave of her contractions. When he found out, he was furious and he tore the house apart. He neglected to take my mom to the hospital so she went to the pond outside of the house. She walked in, immersed herself and I was born. My mother cut the cord alone. She did everything she could to take care of me.

"My father was a religious man and did not believe in divorce. Instead of getting a divorce, he beat me and my mom whenever we did something that seemed 'funny' to him. He didn't like me. He called me a freak-child to my face even though I had never shown any sign of mutant powers.

"He and mom got in a really bad fight when I was six. She was Experiment Number Four and he did not like her last paycheck. It was higher than his own. They screamed about how a mutant should not get a higher paycheck than a human. He, of course, did not know that she was working for the government.

"He grabbed her that night with a gun. He grabbed me, pointed the gun at my head and fired a warning shot into the ceiling. He had a trashbag in his hands and threw me in it. It's pretty difficult to breathe in a trashbag. He dragged me to the pond out back and threw me in. The trashbag was tied, I couldn't get out.

"The next thing that I hear is a gunshot far off. I can't remember what happened directly because I was trying to get out of the bag.

"I could feel him enter the pond because of the waves. He held the bag down and opened it. The water rushed in, suffocating me and I stopped moving. He tied the bag again and continued to hold the bag underwater. When I felt him start to leave the pond, I gained my mutant ability. I sliced open the bag and could breathe underwater. I grabbed his pantleg and dragged him under. He struggled and I held him there until he stopped. Just to make sure he wasn't acting, I cut him with many water strands until I couldn't make out his face.

"I ran out of the pond and sat there for a while until I remembered mom. I ran into the house and she was laying there, dead. She didn't have a pulse…she wasn't breathing…she just sat there."

The mutants around me stared to the tabletop and I looked away. "They came for my mother that night to destroy her body and take DNA samples. I don't think that my mother had told them about my existence and they were quite surprised when they found me drenched in blood and sobbing. I met a doctor there and he said that everything would be okay if I went with him. He said that he would make things better for me."

"I don't believe you kid," Logan whispered. "The military would have more guts than to take a little girl."

"They wanted a replacement for my mother and they were very interested in how young I was to receive such an ability. They told me that the mutant ability normally invades a humans body during adolescents," I said.

Logan growled but the Professor stared at me intently. Suddenly I knew why he was staring at me, he was wondering if he should let me stay at the mansion. I grew a little frightened and opened up my mind to the story that I had just told and he nodded.

"The more that you stay here, the more that you open your mind," he whispered.

"You don't want to see it all," I whispered back.

"Maybe I do. There is another mutant here who was under military influence. Isn't that right Logan?" the Professor said to the beast in the chair across from him.

I didn't think that it was right to tell them that Logan was Experiment X. If I told them now they might go wild and surely call me a liar. I wouldn't have a home again…

---

I stayed in the same room for the rest of the night. Tech had apparently been worried because of the loud noises she had heard. I told her that she must have been dreaming because I went for a glass of water and heard nothing.

* * *

**I hope that you liked the chapter, please review so I can have the gumption to write more!**


	6. New Experiences

**I know that I only own Twelve and you should too.**

I woke up the next morning with a strange feeling in my head. I wasn't sure if it was a headache or if it was because I hadn't had a good sleep like what I had just gotten in a long time. I stood from my warm sheets and put my toes on the cold wooden floor. The hairs on my neck stood up and the door opened. Storm was standing in the doorway, staring at me. She opened her mouth to talk to me but closed it before she could get out the first syllable. She looked like she was thinking of what to say and I waited.

"Could you get dressed and then meet me in the hallway?" she asked.

I nodded and she closed the door. I looked at Tech and she had her face in her pillow, her arm almost on the floor and her leg falling off of the bed. I walked back over to my own bed and sighed. My previous day had been exhausting and I was still tired. I looked through the dresser that I had been given and pulled out the pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I pulled off my pajama pants and rubbed my legs. They looked awful. I had scars from many reconfigurations that the government gave me to enhance my muscles. I pulled on my jeans and then my socks and smiled when I no longer felt the cold of the floor on my feet. I pulled off my pajama shirt and quickly put on the bra I had kept and put on my long-sleeved shirt. I grabbed the hairbrush that they had given me and pulled my hair up into a ponytail using my water-embedded hair tie.

I walked out of the room and saw Storm waiting for me. She motioned for me to follow her and I did. She led me to the Professor's office and she went in. I looked at the sign on the door and memorized how to get back here. We went in and the same group of mutants that were around the table last night were there. I looked at them. Logan, the guy with the bar across his eyes, the Professor, and Storm had all congregated on a sofa.

I knew that something weird was going on and I sat down next to Storm, the one I felt most comfortable with. I was facing Logan but I didn't want to look him in the eye because over the night, I had remembered more about his file. I could tell that all eyes were on me and I didn't feel like lifting my head to check.

"Over the night, we were discussing whether we could permit your stay," the Professor stated.

I wasn't aware that my stay here was up for debate and didn't say anything. "Or course, we had your best interests in mind," Storm added.

"We would like to hear more about you though," the man with sunglasses said.

"So, under the current circumstances, we feel that it would be a good idea if you stay here for as long as you would like," the Professor said.

I looked up. It was really nice of them to let me stay in their facility and I was so excited that I couldn't contain it. I jumped from my seat and hugged the Professor.

"Thank you so much!" I said to him. "I promise that I will do all that I can for your facility!"

The Professor seemed to laugh and put his arms around me. He did not seem to want to hug me back. I released him of his task and looked at the group. Logan was the one looking at me funny.

"Kid," he said, "Just what exactly did you come from?"

I looked at him because I didn't understand the question. "I think that he means: what were you doing before we stumbled upon you?" Storm said.

I sat back down beside Storm and opened my mouth. I thought about it and then closed my mouth. "Were you running away?" the Professor inquired.

"Kind of…" I said.

"Why were you running away?" Logan asked.

I had already started to tell him why I ran away the previous night and I looked at him for the first time since the meeting had started. "I told you last night," I said to him, "I learned to control something that they didn't like."

The Professor seemed very interested. "Like what?"

I looked around and stood from my seat. "Logan, could you stand for a minute?"

He looked at me and then stood. I walked to the center of the room where there was no furniture and he followed. He stood there nonchalantly and I tensed my body. Slowly I took a breath in and let it out. My fingers closed and he rolled his eyes. I found the water molecules in his body and they started to follow my movements. I raised my hands above my head, he did the same. I moved my hands in a movement that would have rushed water everywhere and Logan ran from one side of the room to another. I shifted the water in his body to his claws and ejected them. He looked surprised and I lost control as the water rushed to his legs, bringing him to a sprint toward me. With his claws ejected, he sprinted toward me and just as his claws were and inch from my face, he stopped moving. I held him there when I regained control and let out a deep breath.

"So you can control the actions of humans?" Storm asked.

I nodded and the Professor looked worried. I dropped my control of Logan and he fell to the floor. "That was interesting," he said as he retracted his claws and looked at his hands.

"Sorry about that," I said to him. "I don't really know how to control it."

He nodded. "I noticed."

--

I had spent the next few hours traveling between the classes, finding just what I wanted to learn. The Professor told me that I would need to attend some type of class in order to live in the facility. I had sat in on Storm's environment class and learned a lot just from sitting in. When she had finished her lesson, I went up to talk to her.

"Could you recommend any classes?" I asked.

She thought about it for a while and smiled. "I think that you should sit in on the Professor's biology class. He would probably love to see you there."

"Which room is that?" I asked.

"It's just up in his office. Do you remember how to get there?"

I nodded and I left the room. I had really enjoyed the class that Storm had taught and left with high hopes. I entered the Professor's classroom and he looked at me, smiled and continued his lesson. I took a seat in the back of his room and listened.

--

When the lesson was finally finished, I stood from my seat as the bell rang. "Remember to read chapter three children!" he said as they walked off.

"That was a very good lesson," I told him. He nodded. "How many classes am I supposed to be taking?"

"At this moment in time, I think that it would be good if you took four classes until you think you can take more." I nodded. "Have you figured out what you want to take?"

"I think that I really enjoy Storm's environment class, and your biology class. Of course, I would like to take a math course and what other course would you recommend?" I said.

"In order to improve you mutant ability, I would recommend gym class."

"Gym class?" I asked.

"Let me show you."

He started to move his wheelchair toward the door and down the hallway. I followed him and was stunned by what I found. He had led me to the biggest gym that I had ever seen with many mutants flinging their powers at the training ground. We were in an overhead retainer, staring at the mutants and then I realized who the mutants were. Logan, Storm, and the ones who the Professor said were Scott, Bobby, and Kitty. They were in a team formation, beating a large metallic man.

"This is what we call a virtual simulator," the Professor explained. "The things that you see here are not real. Would you like to try it?"

I looked at the simulator again and nodded. "I would love to try it."

* * *

**Please review. I would really like it if you did. I need an email because of the holiday...**


	7. New Team

**There is so much snow on the ground that I have barely had time to think because of trying to get my car out of the five-foot pile. I love and hate winter. Otherwise, sorry about updating late. I have the next chapter already typed up, it just needs a little revising, so it all depends on how many reviews I get.**

**I don't own X-Men because Stan Lee is awsome. :)**

* * *

As I entered the piece of sophisticated machinery, I felt the walls. They were a solid metal with some sort of cloth lining in them. The lining acted almost like a projector, showing details of battle. I looked at the people within the chamber and smiled at them. They all seemed like very fine competitors within the mutant race. I stared at Logan, the one that I had a faint bond with since we were both connected to the government.

They all stared at me. Some of the mutants, I had never seen before and I was curious about their names. A boy made entirely of ice came up to me to shake my hand. He attracted me, like water-to-water and I politely refused his handshake, for fear of ripping his arm off through my own mutant ability. He introduced himself as Bobby and the girl was Kitty.

Once I was introduced, I was told to participate in their teamwork activity. The simulation turned on and I looked at all of the robots surrounding me. I looked over to Bobby and he was freezing the robots as Kitty fazed through them and busted them from the inside out. I looked at the busted pieces of ice and stole the water from them, leaving the pieces of metal. I swirled the water into the air and hacked through the six robots in from of me. They fell to the ground, lifeless and I moved on to help Storm.

Storm was not having any difficulty with her share of the robots, but she had more than I had. I raced up to her, slashed the robots in half with my water and continued toward Logan.

Logan was battling a few robots with his claws and I pushed against his back, looking at the group of robots encircling us. He turned his head toward me and nodded. I did the same, almost reading his mind and he grabbed my hands. He swung me around as I kicked all of the robots with water, embedding it into their surface and then making them fall to the floor. Logan looked at me as I ran off.

I met up with Bobby and Kitty again. They were struggling with the robots they were facing and as Bobby froze the robots, I grabbed the water and froze more, bringing them to a halt. After they stopped moving, Kitty fazed into Bobby's. I took her example and closed my hand, shattering the ice.

The simulation seemed to stop and everybody congregated into the middle. I stood, my breath heavy because I was exhausted. Logan nudged me. "It's nowhere close to being over," he whispered.

I looked at him with water all around my shoulders. We heard a groan behind us and I turned. The biggest robot of all was standing before us. Logan's claws were ejected and they shined against his face. Bobby and Kitty were the first to attack. She jumped into the machine but it did no harm. Bobby froze the foot to the floor, but the robot was too strong and merely pulled, shattering the ice. Logan watched the children and then nudged me. Storm was watching at Kitty and Bobby.

"It's your turn kid," Logan said.

I continued to look at the robot and then ran forward. The water around my shoulders moved toward the robot and it entered the robot through the metal. I focused and then the robot collapsed.

The simulation ended and Logan came up to me with the rest of the team. "Nice one!" Bobby shouted, holding up his hand for a high-five. Again, I denied him because of the water-to-water effect. Storm patted my shoulder and I whipped the sweat off of my forehead. I took in a deep breath to replenish my lungs and the doors opened, showing the Professor.

He accelerated his wheelchair toward the center of the room and smiled. "That was very nice teamwork everybody," he complimented.

Logan patted my back and I smiled. Nobody in the government had ever given me a compliment. I had gone through plenty of simulations for the government using real mutants, and they had never given me a compliment to my face.

The other mutants left me with the Professor. "Those robots," I said. "I have seen them before. They are Sentenials, right?"

The Professor looked at me and nodded. "What do you know of the Sentenial Project?" he asked.

"I don't know much. That project was not mentioned to me often. I worked in a different field," I admitted.

"What did you do for the government?" he asked me.

I stopped looking at the Professor and faced the floor. "Do you really want to know?" I asked. I could feel the water in his head moving in a nodding fashion. I then looked at him, regret and sorrow piercing into his eyes. "I collected mutants."

The Professor looked at me and nodded, accepting it quickly. He accelerated his wheelchair toward the door and left me alone. I sat in the room as the door closed. I placed my head between my knees and sighed.

I felt something move in front of me and lifted my head. Robots surrounded me.

---

Logan drifted into the halls and heard noises in the simulation room. The door was locked and he looked at the chart on the side of the room. Nobody was scheduled to be in there training with another adult. He remembered that Scott went to the store for groceries. Storm went outside to water her plants. The Professor was teaching a lesson in his office.

He pressed the button for the door to open. He waited, nothing happened. Something screamed behind the door and he punched it. He pressed his nose to the door, sniffed and knew who was behind the door.

"Twelve!" he screamed as he ejected his claws and sliced a giant 'X' into the door. The door fell apart when he kicked it down and Twelve was bleeding while fighting the top simulation level.

Logan sprinted over to Twelve and grabbed her. "Are you okay?" he asked as the largest robot appeared.

Twelve looked at the robot, breathed in a deep breath and collapsed. Logan felt her body lose life and he placed her on the floor quickly. His claws ejected once more and in a few seconds, the robot was laying on the floor, decapitated.

He grabbed the girl, looked into the room that oversaw the simulator. Nothing but a few shadows were in the room.

Logan ran out of the simulator, Twelve in his arms barely breathing.

"Help!" he shouted. Her arms went limp and her heart stopped. He could feel nothing in her body and he stopped moving. He laid her on the floor and looked at her, dead.

---

I was no longer in that room. The one I had been forced to battle in. I saw him…in that room, watching. He started it with his powers. I know he did.

_I can't feel my arms anymore. I…it's hard to breathe…_

_I can't feel…anything…_

_There's somebody here. I can feel his arms._

_Maybe I can wake up._

_I can't move…_

**I ended up liking the ending to this chapter as I wrote it. Please review.**


End file.
